Keep coming back to you
by FrancescaBoscorelli
Summary: "I just wanted to tell you that what happened the other day was wrong, and it will never ever happen again. Are we clear?" "Oh. And here I thought you've come back for more," he grins widely. Sequel to the story 'I Surrender'. Loki/Natasha,Blackfrost. I suck at summaries.R/R


**Title**: Keep coming back to you  
**Pairing**: Loki/Natasha; blackfront; natoki;lotasha  
**Disclaimer**: note mine

**A/N**: Its 3m and I can't sleep. I wasn't going to post this tonight/today but what the hell. Also this is a sequel for my last story_ "I surrender"_.ENJOY!

oh and this is smut,or something like that.

Don't forget to review!

**Fran**

* * *

The minute I stepped outside my room that night I knew I was making a huge mistake - tremendous even. I had convinced myself how wrong it was and how stupid my actions were getting, yet I couldn't help it. The last thing that happened between us, the _"kitchen incident"_, was haunting my dreams and my days and just wouldn't let me be, I was completely determined to fix this once and for all because I just couldn't handle another sleepless night.

So I took a deep breath, made up my mind and let my tired legs lead me towards his room. The whole team had decided that Loki couldn't stay in the prison cell forever and since it was my responsibility to look out for Loki, they assigned a special room for him that was magic protected in case he was tempted to run away any time soon. Or maybe they just did it because I had drawn the short straw and had to babysit the God of Mischief.

I knocked at his door, praying he would be sleeping and I could use that as an excuse to walk away. Sadly he wasn't, for I heard his voice telling me to walk in. Sure he knew I was coming. _That bastard._

I walked in and closed the door behind me. The sight before me was breathtaking and I unconsciously bit on my lip, completely taken aback.. Loki was lying on the bed, gloriously shirtless wearing only his dark green pajama pants. It was a hot night and I figured the demi-god hated the heat - perhaps it was his frost giant side kicking in.

Inadvertently, I found myself focused on the rise and fall of his chest, by the firm muscles of his torso. He seemed to have sculpted by the gods. I couldn't help but think that any woman would have already fallen at his feet by now... _I'm not any woman_, I forcefully remind myself._ I don't fall for tricksters and gods of lies, I just don't._

"Agent Romanoff... What a lovely surprise," he speaks, smirking. That stupid smirk always plastered on his face each time he's around me, probably the thoughts of what we did (he did) in the kitchen rumbling around his head, and maybe waiting to use them against me at any minute.

"It won't be so lovely when you know why I'm here for." My voice is firm and I'm determined not to let myself be manipulated by him. I will not let his presence affect me in any way possible. But then again, I remember I said the same thing two days ago and it didn't work. Damn him.

"Have I done something wrong," He asked innocently. I can't do much, other than stand there, rooted to the spot, and watch as he gracefully stands from his bed and makes his way towards me, ever so slowly, like a tiger hunting his pray.

"Yes, yes you have and it has got to stop. You have got to stop.

He walks around me, the coldness radiating from his body makes me tremble and I wrap my arms around myself. I can't say I'm scared, I've never been scared of any man in my life and he won't be the first one, he just makes me incredibly nervous, the beat of my heart increases rapidly at his presence even though he hasn't lay a hand on me.

Yet.

"Your heart beat says otherwise," he whispered in my ear, standing a few inches behind me.

Flashes of the previous events return quickly and I feel the fire building in the pit of my stomach as he moves his hand towards my body, resting them on my upper arms, gently pulling me towards him. I swallow hard, immediately cursing my own body for not pushing him away or at least fighting him.

Because I had a purpose. I was a woman with a mission. This visit had a meaning. I was meant to tell him to stop doing what he was doing to me and what happened had been a huge mistake and it was never going to happen again. But now that I'm here, all those thoughts and plans had banished away completely.

"You really have to stop..."

"Why would I do that? You seem to be enjoying yourself... as I am," he speaks softly, still extremely close for my own sake and just like the other day, I feel his strong chest touching my back and all my senses fly out of the window. He was half naked and nobody would walk in on us either since it was too late to be casually interrupted by someone.

I've got myself into this mess, now I have to find a way out. Or a way through.

While I'm distracted with my thoughts and his proximity, Loki walks around me and ends up standing right before me. Removing his hands from my arms, he reaches out to move a rebel lock of my hair behind my ear. My whole body trembles at his soft touch, his cold fingers barely caressing my face but it is more than enough to make me want him again, and when I close my eyes he takes this as a hint and lets his hand rest on my cheek a few seconds longer.

Then, as quickly as it came, the feeling was gone. I snap my eyes open and I see him eyeing me from head to toe. I feel exposed and uncomfortable; I've never seen a man looking at me with so much lust and desire written in his eyes.

I swallow the lump on my throat and shift uncomfortably in my spot. I take a deep breath and I force myself to remember why I came here, which was obviously not to do something…naughty.

"So I… I just wanted…" When exactly did I lose my ability to speak was beyond me. He had the stupid power of making my sense cease to function by just one look. It wasn't normal and it wasn't funny anymore. "I just wanted to tell you that what happened the other day was wrong, and it will never ever happen again. Are we clear?"

"Why didn't you wait to tell me this in the morning," he asked. I could see in his eyes that he was challenging me. He was challenging me. Challenging me to say I came here because I couldn't sleep. That I came here because his goddamn face was stuck in my brain, because I had woken up, in the middle of the night, sweaty and fullof desire for him, his lips and his hands. Because I've been dreaming of Loki doing amazing and unspeakable things to me. But I will never give him the satisfaction of saying those words aloud. No.

"Because I don't want anyone to know what we did." _He did._ What he did while I just stood there. I let him touch me when I could have slap his hand away and kick his butt... yet, I didn't. I guess that's the "we" part.

"Oh. And here I thought you've come back for more," he grins widely. His hands reaching slowly for the waistband of my pants, playing with it, his fingers grazing at the naked skin just bellow my belly button and, once again, I find myself frozen by his touch. "Did you not?"

"No…" I whisper, swallowing hard as his hands decide to explore a little bit more and wander underneath my shirt.

"Are you sure," he asks, taking a step closer towards me and I could have just snatched his hand away with a slap but it feels so fantastic, the way he softly caress my flat stomach making his way up towards my naked chest slowly.

"Yes… yes, I'm sure." I barely speak out. My voice becomes a whisper all of a sudden and my knees turn weaker by the minute.

Then his hands move towards my lower back, pulling me quickly towards his naked chest. I gasp in surprise but don't move away even a fraction. He's smirking once again because he knows somehow he won. I won't walk away from him because I can't leave with all this that I'm feeling and the fire inside my body growing stronger each second. I'm getting frustrated and confused because my brain is telling me to do one thing while my body reacts differently.

"You're a terrible liar, my dear," he whispers.

"And you are an asshole." I know insulting him will lead me nowhere but I'm angry at myself and it's mostly because of him, and part of me needs to state clear I hate him. Which I know it's a lie.

"And you are beautiful."

His lips move upon mine in a blink of an eye and I'm taken aback by the sudden touch. It's our first kiss and I thought it would be rough and full of anger, since we both hate each other or that's what I convinced myself of, but instead it is sweet, tender, gentle even, and it is more than enough to make me feel butterflies in my stomach.

It's done. I'm done. I can't run away from this anymore. I can't control what he's doing to me and what I feel inside. I can't pretend that this is not what my brain has been thinking about for days and I can't ignore the desire travelling through my body.

I would be completely lying to myself if I didn't wish for him to touch me.

My arms wrapped around his neck as he slowly lifted me from the ground, walking towards his unmade bed and carefully dropping me on the mattress. Lying on top of me as I spread my legs apart to give him room. We pulled apart, his faces only inches away from mine. He watches me as my hands run across his naked torso, admiring the feel of the hard muscles of his chest under my touch.

I can feel him, his desire so close to my body and I lift up my hips to feel him a little bit more, desperation suddenly building inside of me. His hands once again run around my body. The thin shirt was already becoming an obstacle and he wasted no time in taking it off, considering I was more dressed than he was, and immediately his lips come to my naked breasts, taking one nipple into his mouth and then the other and I suddenly lose all sense of direction and my brain stops processing altogether.

My God he was quick and skilled at his ministrations. It was as if he knew exactly what to do, exactly what to touch and how to touch.

"Loki… oh my god…" I moaned loudly and I could feel him smile against my body, his tongue running up and down the valley of my breasts, his hands making their way towards my pants pulling them down at an excruciating slow pace.

"What?" He asks, lifting his eyes just enough to catch my gaze. "Tell me what you want."

"I… god, I want you inside me," I groan, holding tight onto the sheets beneath me as he sucks my nipples once more. He is torturing me; driving me insane with his touches and caresses. "Please. Just do it…"

Amazingly enough he does as I say, though not immediately. He took his time in admiring my body and I would have found it flattering if I wasn't so anxious to feel him and then, all of a sudden, Loki stopped. I gasped, already missing him. My head snapped up and I found him, kneeling between my legs, eyeing me wantonly. Ever so slowly, his eyes drifted to his own body; mine followed suit and I understood the message before it was even sent to me. Half of his glorious body was still concealed beneath the fabric of his pajama pants. My eyes fixed on that piece of garment like a wild animal stared at its prey; I even let my animalistic side take over me and I wanted to rip those pants off his body.

"Take them off."

It's like he's inside my head, I swear. I hear Loki's hoarse, sultry words and I look up at him. His once green eyes are blazing with desire and I have to press my thighs together; I want him badly.

In less than a heartbeat, I push myself up and shove Loki down. I keep my eyes glued to his as my hands made quick work of his pants, tossing them somewhere behind me. My fingers reach for the waistband of his underwear and I frown. My eyes wander downwards and I smirk.

"No underwear? So naughty…"

My voice sounded strange to my own ears but I don't waste too much time thinking about that. Loki's lips twitched in a wicked grin and that's more than I can take. I straddle him as I lean over to capture his lips with mine.

Our tongues start a dance they know perfectly well, avid, demanding. His lips bit on my lower lip and a low moan escape my lips.

"I need you," I say and my words sound like a plea.

Loki grabs my hips and rolls us over so I'm beneath him. His eyes are fixed onto mine as he settles himself in front of me.

"Say it again," he demands and I obey.

"I need you. Now."

As the last word rolls out, I feel him entering me, stretching me. I wrap my legs around his waist, forcing him a little further inside. He groans, I moan and he begins to move slowly, finding his rhythm in no time and my find my own voice pleading for him like a desperate soul because his slow thrusts were just not enough

"Faster… please Loki, faster." I beg and he obliges, pulling in and out until his rhythm increases and my legs wrap tighter around his waist until my limbs go numb. My hands wander on his back, feeling sweat dripping slowly. He's gasping for breath, resting all his weight on his arms so he wouldn't crush me and my arms go around his shoulders to pull him closer, trying to tell him without words he doesn't need to worry about me getting hurt; I just want him close enough to feel his heart beat against my chest.

"Fuck…" he whispers and then the whole world stops. My toes curl as I reach my climax and he follows suit, slowing his pace until he finally stops. He doesn't pull away; he waits a few seconds, calming his erratic pulse

He slips out of me and lies beside me, pulling the thin sheet to cover our naked bodies. Just when I thought this was going to be over, that he would just get up and walk away from me, he does something that surprises me greatly: he pulls me towards him and I cuddle on his side, resting my head on his chest, his heartbeats soothing me. I never thought he was the type of man to cuddle or even be sweet towards the woman he spent a night with; yet again he was doing this with me.

"This was really…" He speaks and I rise my head just enough to look at his face.

"Don't break the mood, Loki," I interrupt him and he stays quiet while I settle myself back into his chest, his strong arms around my waist holding me firmly against his body.

I don't have words to describe what I'm feeling, or how my plans had been completely diverted ending up doing exactly what I wasn't supposed to, or how fantastic he felt inside me and how we perfectly fit together. But this wasn't just sex; this was way more than that, this is a great connection I never thought I would make with anybody, not even with Clint. Loki might not be my equal, he might be evil and despicable, but he's the only man who had made me feel loved, beautiful and wanted in only one night. I'm not sure if this will last forever; I'm not certain he will stay with us or walk away with Thor forever, all I'm sure of is that I will remember this for a very long time.

**THE END**

**love it, hate it? let me know! reviews and Loki are my crack!**


End file.
